Officer Down
by Iawen Londea
Summary: Drabble Series. Jamie and Renzulli take a call to deal with squatters, but end up walking into something else. Rated for violence. Final part now up!
1. Part One: The Shot

Part One: The Shot

Renzulli hated squatters and every call he took to deal with them. Squatters were always a group of disrespectful people who thought their irresponsible decisions gave them the right to stay somewhere they didn't belong. Their hatred for cops went unrivaled-they cursed, pushed, ignored, spat.

He followed his partner into the abandoned building. Jamie rounded the corner; a gunshot rang out and Jamie staggered back, a look of pained surprise on his face. Renzulli caught him and pulled his gun from his holster, wondering who they were dealing with-drug dealers, arms dealers, mobsters. He wished it were squatters.


	2. Part Two: Fail

_A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted. I will be posting one drabble per day._

Part Two: Fail

Jamie saw the flash of the fired gun halfway across the room. Fire erupted in his chest and the next thing he knew, he lay on the ground.

"Breathe!" called a distant voice Jamie recognized but couldn't place. He'd always heard it was painful to take a hit to the vest but he never thought it would be this bad. He tried to inhale but only managed a tiny gasp.

Black danced in the corners of his vision, threatening to engulf him. He felt a thick wetness on his chest. Blood. As his eyes shut, he knew his Kevlar failed.


	3. Part Three: The call

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!_

Part Three: The Call

"Curatola."

She holds the phone to her ear with her shoulder and listens. Across the room, she sees her partner enter looking fresh, ready for another day. Jackie frowns at what she's being told and grabs a notepad to write down an address, her eyes fixed on her partner.

She cradles the phone as Danny reaches his desk. She stares at him, knowing her words will kill his smile, but he notices her hesitation anyway and frowns.

As she speaks, she hands him the notepad. He swallows hard. "Jamie?"

Jackie shakes her head. He's already running back out the door.


	4. Part Four: The Scene

Part Four: The Scene

A cluster of cops crowd the sidewalk. Danny pushes his way through them, ignoring his shaking hands. On the ground just outside an abandoned warehouse, two paramedics work, an unmoving body between them. Danny sees the white edges of the red towels pressed against Jamie's chest and his lungs empty of air.

Renzulli, kneeling near Jamie's head, sees Danny and rises, his eyes wide and apologetic. Danny walks over to him and stares down at his brother. The paramedics announce Jamie's ready for transport and come to their feet, lifting the gurney underneath Jamie. Danny rubs his eyes and follows.


	5. Part Five: The Wait

_A/N: Again thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited and alerted!_

Part Five: The Wait

The clock on the wall behind him ticked loudly. It would be hours before a doctor came with news.

His pop sat to Frank's right, staring into his hands. On Frank's left, Erin's chin rested in her palm. Occasionally she offered him a smile. Her eyes were red but dry.

Across the coffee table, Linda's hand squeezed Danny's knee. Frank wished Mary were here to comfort him, and he was glad she wasn't here, that she didn't have to live through this twice.

_'This time is different,'_ he reminded himself. _'Jamie made it to the hospital.' _

He continued to wait.


	6. Part Six: The Window

Part Six: The Window

Henry follows his family down a maze of halls until they reach Critical Care. Everyone huddles together and stares through the glass window. No one speaks.

Jamie is still and white. A ventilator breathes for him. Tubes wrap around his arms, entering his veins. Henry wants to go in and sit with his youngest grandchild, but he is not allowed. Instead, he lifts a hand to his son's shoulder and places the other against the window.

After awhile, the family returns to the waiting room. Henry offers to run downstairs for coffee. The surgery is over but the wait continues.


	7. Part Seven: The Sister

_A/N: I apologize that this part took me so long. Real Life has demanded my attention these past few days! Thank you to everyone who has read this, and for all the reviews, alerts and favoriting. This is the last part, hope you enjoy!_

Part Seven: The Sister

A rhythmic, high-pitched beep fills the silence. Erin's gaze drifts between her two remaining brothers: Jamie, unconscious in the bed, and Danny, asleep in a nearby chair. She reminisces the days when there were four of them, and gives thanks that Jamie will live.

Dad, Grandpa and Linda are in the cafeteria. In a few hours, Danny will go down to the station to join the investigation into the shooting. Right now, Erin is happy where she is, knowing the world will soon beckon.

She leans over Jamie as his eyes flutter. When they finally open, she lets herself cry.


End file.
